Just To Know You're Alive
by MisoSoupNoodles
Summary: [AU] {InuKag} InuYasha is an assassin. Mission target: Kagome. Except she's a little different. So different, that when time is running out, he had never really expected to fall in love...but he may be torn between betrayal and the one who loves him.


-------Intro -------  
  
Disclaimer: Go look it up in the dictionary, in the D section. I put the  
word up, right? I get some credit, right??  
  
A/N: Hola, folks! I planned out this whole fic (because I'm like that) and  
it sounds like a very, very angsty fic! But you have to bear with me, okay?  
I'm a new authoress, so I need all the support I can get! (actually I'm  
not that new but that's okay)  
For those who do review, I promise to review every single one of your  
stories if you review this one!   
For those who don't, well, I hope you enjoy the story anyway!  
  
--Noodles  
  
---------------------------------------  
============================  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Her eyes gazed up on me, disillusion sewn in, not understanding, not  
wanting. Her breaths were short, seeping under me, drawn from behind my  
shadow looming over her perspiring face.  
  
"I---don't understand."  
  
I gritted my teeth and tightened my grip around the cord. Biting  
under my callused fingers---callused fingers that had killed many before  
her---sinking its fangs into her neck, tearing into her throat---hands  
white, tightly binding her. She choked with sounds she attempted not to  
make: assorted gasps, muffled sobs, spasms of incredulity.  
  
I did not let these tears sway me. Could not. I pulled tighter. She  
hiccupped, drawing in more nonexistent air. Her throat was bleeding. Why  
was I hesitating so?  
  
Just pull it. Her suffering will end. Your suffering will end.  
  
Crimson washed across the cord like water across a clothesline,  
bathing my skin in red. Oh...!  
  
Tears panted at the corners of her eyes.  
  
Tighter. For a second, her breath seemed to stop, face dripping in  
sadness.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
Shut up, my mind roared. I bit my lip, the glint of a fang, lower lip  
now bleeding. I have to do this, I have to. Stop doing this to me...!  
  
She must not be allowed to live.  
  
Her eyes were glazed in hurt, in stifled sorrow, ebony strands  
plastered to her face.  
  
My mind urged me to go.  
  
And I watched, like a broken record, sounds drowned out by color. As  
my hands reached behind me, her fingers still clasped desperately to my  
wrists, eyes pleading, No...no...! and as I drew out a small vile, a tiny glass  
bottle. The moonlight danced across the silver, washing it in miniscule  
light, washing its reflection upon the glass. The light swayed as I tipped  
it over her lips.  
  
Her breaths were ragged, whispers broken. "N-no..."  
  
I tipped it in.  
  
"Please---!"  
  
And slowly...slowly...a shimmering ball of light erupted from her, at  
first pulling at her throat, not willing to leave. I knew how to get around  
this one. I pulled the cord tighter, and I heard a choke from her under me.  
And the ball pulled closer to the bottle.  
  
And suddenly, the room was bathed in a blinding flash of light that  
erupted from this miko. Ricocheting off the walls, shimmering iridescently,  
rumbling inside the glass, drowning out the presence of the moon.  
  
And then...it stopped.  
  
As quickly as it had come, it receded into the bottle, a small,  
glistening orb, pastel pink, glinting into the night. But like haunting  
ghosts, the tide of light swept out over the horizon, far from sight.  
  
A small, glistening orb, pastel pink...  
  
I gaped in soundless wonder as I revolved it slowly in my hand,  
examining the opal surface of the jewel, flashings of rainbow over the  
smoothness and flawlessness of the gossamer-spun jewel.  
  
Shikon no Tama---!  
  
"I-InuYasha...!"  
  
Startled, I looked down. She was still alive.  
  
And through her half-lidded eyes, pain and betrayal in chocolate  
orbs, I could not look at her. The small glass bottle clinked on the  
ground.  
  
I could not look at her. Could not face her. How could I?  
  
I could. I watched as her trembling fingers locked around the rope  
that bound her; the rope that hung her over the boundary of life and death,  
held tauntingly by the one she loved.  
  
"F-for such a thing...you would...  
  
I looked away.  
  
"...betray me..."  
  
She stopped. And the river beneath her evanescent breath receded,  
eyes closed, betrayal still flitting across her face, hints of anger---but  
mostly...sadness.  
  
She did not move.  
  
And then, suddenly, I wished that she could.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"She is dead."  
  
"Yes, sir." I stared up at him monotonously, cold blank golden eyes  
unblinking.  
  
He smirked, greasy midnight wavy strands framing his face, crimson  
eyes gleaming cruelly.  
  
"So Lady Kikyo is no more." Silently, I cursed that name as his lips  
spoke them. He did not deserve to.  
  
I stiffened, but managed to force out a "Yes, Lord Naraku." Those  
words, for the first time, felt sick against my tongue.  
  
He laughed. A low grumble, but nonetheless a laugh. "That took you  
quite a while," he drawled. "Usually you'd take, oh, at most three days to  
complete your task. I expected more of you."  
  
I said nothing.  
  
His eyes loomed dangerously now. "These maidens I have selected  
carefully so not to endanger anyone with their powers. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is her body?"  
  
"Here." I had taken much time to cremate her. He did not command me  
of how to discard her---to disembody, in his terms. So I burned her. I had  
hoped she would bother me no more, as I felt the gray powder scrape against  
the skin of my palm.  
  
And longingly, almost regretting, I sprinkled it before him.  
  
"Now." He snarled as he sat back. "Are you prepared for your new  
assignment?"  
  
"Yes," I said curtly.  
  
"Your next target is," he flipped me a picture. "A young girl named Kagome  
Higurashi."  
  
She was indeed very beautiful. Her chocolate eyes beamed kindly, her  
ebony hair falling perfectly behind her, face lively. I blinked. If I were  
to look closer, she had a striking resemblance to...  
  
"I want no more than a week for you to kill her. I want her to suffer  
before she dies." His lip curled. "I do not care how she suffers. But she  
must. Why, you ask? Because she is extremely powerful, and that is the only  
way she will die without being reincarnated. She must die with no regrets."  
  
I pocketed it. "Yes, sir."  
  
"I hope you have understood this quite blandly."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And," he called behind me as I turned.  
  
"You are not allowed to fall in love with this one too."  
  
---------------------------------------  
===================  
---------------------------------------  
  
That's it! End of chapter one! Hope you like it! Please review!  
  
=================== 


End file.
